Together
by roseangel013
Summary: Rose loved both Dick and Wally with all her heart. She told them everything, same thing vise versa. She thought that they trusted her with everything, until she was the last one to find out of their new found relationship. What will she do when she finds out that everyone is in on it in some way except for her? Dick/Wally Birdflash Dick/Wally/OC in future chapters
1. Shocking News

**A/N: Lately I have been reading a lot of birdflash stories (more than normal) and I saw this one story that was Dick/Wally/Artemis and I absolutely loved it. It made me think about my character (version of) Supergirl. The way the story went made me say "OMG! Not only does my character fit perfectly here, but this is her almost word for word." There were a few things that needed to be taken out and changed to fit her in, but it happened pretty smoothly. OK, so the point is that this story is the beginning of a series of sorts with Dick, Wally, and my character Rose (Supergirl). The bio for her is up in my profile so if you read it you might understand more of who she is and what her connection is to everyone (recommended). You can skim through the bio because it is more of an irrelevant short story with some relevant details. (If you got what I just said then you are smarter than my brother). IF the author of the stories that I got my ideas from lets me rewrite their stories with my character then it will work out without a hitch, but if they don't, then I will just have to write up new situations for the series. I really hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. If I did then either the show would have started with Dick and Wally being a couple or their feelings for each other would come to the surface over the course of the first season and the kiss that Wally and Artemis had would have been Dick and Wally. Plus Wally wouldn't have died at the end of the second season, he would have been sent somewhere and eventually would have returned or been brought back. **

Together

Rose loves both Dick and Wally more than anything. They have been best friends since they were kids, when they came into the hero business. Rose was always considered as a 'bro' to them because she was cool like that. She didn't act like a normal girl.

She didn't get grossed out by Wally's eating habits or get all girly and squeamish while on missions with Batman and Robin in some of Gotham's most vile allies. Though she did have her more feminine tendencies and characteristics.

She was the most mature of their trio (Dick coming in at a very close second). She had her neat freak moments, like when Wally would leave his dirty clothes and food wrappers all over the floor or when Dick would leave his bird-a-rangs all over his bed and desk at Wayne manner. Neither boy could ever keep up with all of their things and would most likely lose their heads without her.

All of that added with her developing feminine body, her amazing (though not as amazing as Dick) flexibility and acrobatics, her indescribable singing voice (though no one knew that), and her sarcastic, headstrong, caring yet carefree attitude made her one hell of a friend. She was what Dick and Wally called "the perfect girl".

She could also be considered a bit overprotective when it comes to her boys. She always ended up saving one, if not both, of them on missions. Kid Flash always joked around and didn't pay attention, and Robin, always so absorbed in one thing that he couldn't focus on another. She always kept an extra close eye on the two. Especially after the team was formed.

Being on a team meant more missions, more missions meant more danger, and more danger meant that she had to keep an even closer eye on both Kid Flash and Robin than she did at the moment. Even though she might not be paired or grouped off with either of them, she would still be right there to save their asses because she never let herself get to far away.

The only time that she didn't stay close to them was when the simulation failed. Big mistake.

She saw that the ships guns were aiming at Artemis, and pushed her out of the way at the last second, getting herself "killed" in the process. When she woke up and heard what had transpired, she instantly knew that not only was M'gann at fault, so was she. Most of what happened was her fault. Her powers allow her to enhance the powers of others, but only if she knows and trusts the person.

She had to have known what was going on and somewhere in her mind... she knew that she did. She had intentionally hurt her friends, yet she had no control. Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin all trusted her and she had let them down.

They had all forgiven her (though she got an earful from both Dick and Wally before they totally forgave her), but she didn't believe that she deserved their forgiveness. Especially not from Dick or Wally. She felt so sick with the fact that her special ability had gotten them hurt. Sure, it was M'gann who had slipped, but it was her powers that enhanced the martian's, causing the rest of the team to slip as well.

Though no one blamed Rose or M'gann. It didn't make either feel better.

Rose went to regular session with Canary for the next couple of months, and she did get better at controlling her powers.

As time went on and about two years past, things were like they were before. Kid Flash and Robin went back to their old childish ways, Superboy and Miss Martian's relationship grew, Aqualad led the team with more confidence, Artemis, well what happened didn't really change her much, and Supergirl was relatively normal, except for being more on edge. But no one really noticed that because she didn't let it show.

She hung out with Kid Flash and Robin and messed around with them like always. She didn't really notice that the boys sat closer together during their gaming sessions or that when they gave each other "bro" hugs, they lasted a little longer than they should have or that they were alone together more and more without her, or even the not so subtle glances they sent each other whenever they were in the same room.

She did however notice when the 15 and 17 year olds approached her and the team one evening after dinner. Everyone present except Artemis.

"Where's Artie?" Robin asked as he looked around and noticed that the blond archer wasn't present. "We need to tell you all something, and we can't start until she is here."

"I think she is in the training room." M'gann said as she flew towards the hall. "I'll go get her."

"Is everything alright?" Kaldur asked as he looked up from his book and placed it on the table in front of the chair that he was currently sitting on.

"Everything is perfectly fine. We just have some news for you guys." Wally finally spoke.

"What kind of news? If it's that you finally got Baywatch to stop eating like Wolf, Robin I won't believe it until I see it." Artemis said as she and M'gann walked back into the room. Wally glared at her as she pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Okay. What's up?" Supergirl asked, hopping up to sit on the counter in front of both boys.

"Well," Robin began, looking down at his feet.

After a few moments of hesitation, Wally took his hand and raised it out for everyone to see. "We're dating."

Everyone's eyes widened and Artemis nearly choked on the water she had been drinking.

"We have been since a couple months after the 'incident'." Robin added, still looking very nervous.

The room was completely silent for what felt like an eternity. Robin fidgeted and Wally looked the most confident that anyone (save Rose and Dick) had ever seen him. Though he was obviously nervous, awaiting a reply from anyone. M'gann was the first to break the silence.

"That is wonderful news." She exclaimed, floating over to the new couple, hugging them.

"Yes. Congratulations my friends." Kaldur said with a pat to both of their backs.

"I knew it." Artemis said with a cocky smirk and Conner grunted and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Robin said and he visibly relaxed.

Everyone gave their congrats and their own sly comments about how they either knew or suspected the boys' relationship. Some asked about their relationship and both boys blushed when M'gann told them how cute they looked together.

Robin turned around and saw Supergirl sitting in the same place with shock still evident all over her features.

"SG? Are you ok?" he asked, worry apparent in his voice.

The sound of his voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see everyone staring at her with the same amount of worry on their faces as Robin had in his voice.

She looked back over at Robin and smiled. "I'm fine." she said as she got off the countertop. She pulled both Robin and Wally down for a hug and whispered, "Congratulations."

She pulled away from them and everyone smiled. Though neither Robin nor Wally missed the slight surrealness in her smile or how her voice wavered.

"How about a movie? I haven't seen Ride Along yet and I hear that it was funny." M'gann proposed.

"Funny? Try hilarious. Rob, SG, and I have seen it like a million times." Wally said as he sped out of the room and back with the DVD.

"Then it's settled." Artemis said as she and the rest of the team made their way to the living area.

"I actually have a ton of homework to do. AP classes give weekend homework and I have all AP classes, but maybe next movie." Supergirl said as she began to walk to her room.

Robin squeezed her hand drawing her attention, and keeping her from moving any further. Supergirl could see the worry and question in Robin's stance, and she in turn, gave a stance that read "I'm fine."

He reluctantly let her go and she walked back to her room, biding everyone a goodnight on her way out.

**A/N: I want to start off by saying that this is kind of a short chapter for me, but I pretty much written the next couple of chapters for the story, I just need to type them up and get them beta'd. I also want to tell the Money Doesn't Buy Dignity fans that I have not forgotten about you and I plan on coming back to it something soon. I haven't been able to put all of the pieces together, but I do know how I want the story to go. Just give me a little more time.**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon!**


	2. The Talk

**A/N: For some (not all most likely) chapters I'll give a chapter overview and little need to know note or warning.**

**CO: Robin comes in and he, Wally, and Rose have a chat about he and Wally's relationship. Pretty much filling in some of the blanks.**

Chapter 2: The Talk

Robin knocked on Supergirl's door and waited after hearing a muffled "one minute" from the other side.

The door slid open after a few moments to reveal Supergirl in a Flash tank top and Batman pajama bottoms with her red domino mask over her eyes. Her normally tamed and kept chocolate brown hair was all over her head.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Uh…" she blinked behind the mask a few times before turning to walk back into her room, removing her mask as she did. "No. Not really. More like just resting my eyes. Guess I dozed off."

Robin walked into the room and the door swished shut behind him. He watched her move all her books and papers off her bed and onto her desk so that they could have room to sit on her bed. 'Guess she really was tired. She never leaves her stuff everywhere.' he thought to himself.

They both sat down on her bed, Rose leaning against the wall and Robin at the very edge. He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"You know the rules Dick."

Dick sighed and reached up to slide a finger under his mask, gently removing it without having the spirit glue remove any skin. He placed it down and dark blues were revealed and stared straight into baby blues.

Rose put her hand down, indicating that he could go on.

"I wanted to make sure your really okay with me and Wally." Dick said, looking at his hands. "You seemed kinda off when we told the team."

It took a few moments of total silence before Rose finally answered. "Sorry. I guess I was just taken by surprise. I really didn't see that coming." She never looked directly at Dick as she spoke.

"Really? You of all people I would have thought knew if everyone else didn't. I was actually scared that you would tell before we did." Dick replied with pure shock and disbelief on his face and in his voice.

Rose laughed and finally looked at Dick. "I have my moments Dick. You know that it sometimes takes a push for me to fully get something."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, you do have some pretty random 'Wally' moments."

They both laughed at that and Dick pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you two, but Wally? Really?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dick laughed again. "Yes. Wally."

"I guess I really should be more surprised that you're gay and didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" she whined.

Dick sighed and pulled her into his lap. "Neither of us is really gay, more like –bi. It was a split second decision Ro."

"No, it couldn't have been. The 'incident' was 18 months ago, which means that the two of you have been together for a little over a year. That gave you ample time to tell me." her tone screamed aggravated, causing Dick to sigh for the umpteenth time that night.

"Do you remember the mission that you had with Superman in Metropolis with Bizzaro and Toy Man last April?"

"Yeah. I don't think I would forget almost dying like three times." Rose replied, getting into a more comfortable position in Dick's lap where, using her flexibility to her advantage, her back was on the wall with his, but her lower half was still on top of his. She certainly didn't miss the anger that flared in his eyes at her comment as she moved, but it was gone so fast that she would have thought she was seeing things if she didn't know Dick as well as she did.

He put a hand on her thigh and continued. "Well, Walls and I got bored and decided to play video games. We were on his bed, fighting over the player one controller, he pushed me off the bed, I grabbed him and we both fell with him on top of me; next thing I know we are making out on the floor. That turned into us groping and that led to-"

"YOU AND WALLY HAD SEX ALMOST A YEAR AGO AND I'M JUST HEARING ABOUT IT NOW?!" she all but screamed.

Dick threw his hands over her mouth, shushing her, looking to the door.

"Shut up, Rose! Everybody's asleep. It's like 12 o'clock ya know." he hissed, looking around the room like there was a camera or microphone blasting their conversation throughout the mountain.

Rose took a deep breath and nodded.

Dick cautiously removed his hands when he was sure that she wouldn't yell again.

"Geez, Roy took it better than you did, but that might be because he already knew." he said to himself, not realizing that he said it out loud until it was too late.

"WHAT?! ROY KN - "

This time it wasn't Dick's long, cold fingers that covered her mouth. It was a pair of bigger, warmer hands.

"Rose, promise me that you won't scream again?"

Wally.

Rose tried to speak through his hands, but it came out muffled and incoherent. Wally moved to sit on the opposite side of Dick, with his hands still over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him and licked his hand. He shivered and removed it, only to cup them on her cheeks, just in case she made any sound above the voice he had previously been using.

"I will not scream again as long as you two tell me the whole story and don't leave any details out." She glared back and forth from Dick to Wally. "And you know that I would be able to tell if you were lying to me."

Wally removed his hands from her face completely and instead moved them down to her lower half, which was still on Dick's, to her feet and massaged them, adding a gentle vibration to enhance the feeling. Rose moaned softly, content with the treatment and Dick spoke.

"We didn't even tell Roy because he kinda already knew. He wouldn't let us leave his apartment until we confirmed his suspicions though." He ran a hand through his dark locks. "I was gonna lie, but Kid Mouth here told him everything."

"Hey! I knew we could trust him. And he already suspected anyway. He was gonna find out the truth eventually." Wally defended.

Rolling his eyes, Dick continued. "Anyway… we told Roy and he told us how he knew it would happen eventually and somehow we kinda ended up having a…"

"Having a…?" Rose urged, bringing her face closer to his.

"A threesome." Wally finished.

Dick closed his eyes tight and Wally looked ready to cover Rose's mouth again in case she tried screaming bloody murder like the last two times, alerting the whole team to her new discovery.

After a few moments of silence, Dick looked up to see Rose with the same expression on her face that she had earlier that evening. Wally lower his hands, seeing her too shocked to make any kind of sound come from her body.

The two could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"Angel?" Dick finally asked, his voice shaking with worry.

"Ro say something." Wally urged. "Anything."

She blinked a few times and her expression turned to one of, what a normal (nonBat) person would call, a cross between a try at acceptance , confusion, and slight curiosity. "Was it any good?"

Being trained by Batman made it so that Dick could read people's facial expression very well and be able to tell if they were lying or not, and knowing Rose for as long as he did made it so that he could see through any façade she tried to pull. He had been doing it for years. Same thing vise versa. He assumed that she was just piecing everything together in her head and working her way into total acceptance, so he didn't call her out on how unstable her smile was.

Wally, being a normal (nonBat) person and oblivious as always, didn't hesitate to answer the question. "A cross between sexy, hot, and amazing." He winked at Dick who blushed.

Rose laughed at his words. "Anything worth sharing?" she asked, for either boy to answer, out of pure curiosity.

"Well," Dick began, rubbing her thigh. "I was in the middle, the girl if you will." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink when Wally gave his thigh a tight, seductive squeeze and another equally flirtatious wink; Rose giggled at their behavior.

"Can I just say that this boy knows how to move? And the sounds that comes past those luscious lips of his…" Wally couldn't help the moan that he emitted which caused Rose to giggle again and Dick to blush so hard that he resembled a ripe tomato.

"It was rough and hot and oh so satisfying. Who knew that redheads were such animals?" Dick added, giving Rose a knowing smirk and she nodded.

'Lucky you.' she thought to herself. A then thought crossed her mind that she just had to know the answer to.

"Do Barry and Bruce know about you guys' relationship?"

Both boys looked at her in question at first, taken aback by the question. Dick was again the first to answer.

"Yeah. They apparently knew before we did." he laughed.

"Even your dad knew." Wally added, laughing alongside Dick.

Rose looked at both of them in complete and utter shock. 'Dad knew and he didn't tell me?'

"Does anyone else in the League know?"

Wally was the one to answer this time. "We told BC a few weeks after we got together because we weren't really sure of what to do about what we had. We were kinda freaked out and she helped us through it."

"Both her and Diana. They knew a lot about relationships and helped us out a lot." Dick added. "But those are the only Leaguers who we know that know. Though BC probably told Ollie."

"Or Roy." Wally finished.

"Hmm…" was Rose's only response to that. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, so neither boy could really tell how she felt about this new information given to her.

She seemed to finally come out of her thoughts after several minutes, and leaned forward to hug both boys and they both returned her hug just as eagerly. "If anyone (Artemis) gives you guys a hard time, tell me so I can kick her- I mean their ass. You two make quite the couple." she said as they parted.

Dick chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing SG." Wally also chuckled.

"Now get out of here. I saw those glances you two were giving each other. You probably want some couple time to start off your weekends." She pushed both off her bed and towards the door. "And make sure to keep it down. I am the daughter of Superman, which means that whenever my powers aren't friezing out on me, I have super hearing. I don't really want to hear any of your sexy talk."

Both boys blushed at her words. Dick was about to say something, but Wally picked him up and sped them away with a 'goodnight Rose' before he could.

"Night guys. Nice talk." she said to the now empty space in front of the door, which was closing shut after the boys' departure.

She sighed and lay back down on her bed, with her pillow to her chest like a big teddy bear. She knows that they are happy together, and that she should be happy for them; in a way she is. But for some reason, it doesn't feel genuine. She isn't truly happy for them.

She felt hot tears trickle down her face; her throat closed up, and a sob broke past her lips.

She loved both Dick and Wally so much, and to know that they chose to be together is a wonderful thought, but it made her so sad. And she doesn't know why.

It wasn't just the fact that she didn't know, but the fact that everybody else seemed to have figured it out before her. Even Conner knew, and he didn't usually put things like that together very fast. He didn't even know that Miss M had a crush on him until she kissed him or he kissed her. Until they kissed either way.

When everybody said how they knew or suspected something more between the boys, it made her feel like a horrible friend. She has known both of them since they were kids. She has spent so much time with them. She knows all of their secrets and they know all of hers. . . Most of them anyway. She should have put it all together on her own. She was so shocked just to find out that they were together. She truly didn't see it coming. She knew she had 'Wally' moments, but she was their best friend. She should have been the first to see it, yet she was the last.

The glances, the double meaning jokes, the closeness, EVERYTHING. They were so obvious. It all just seemed so…normal.

So Dick and Wally.

They always joked around like that and sat so close, but now that she thought about it they had practically been sitting on top of each other during their gaming sessions. Or during their play fights, their touches seemed a little more than just playful bro wrestling. But she didn't think anything of it.

She felt like such an idiot. She saw the changes, but because it didn't even seem that much out of the ordinary, she never thought about what it might mean.

She wiped her eyes, only to have a fresh batch stream down her face.

"Why the hell am I crying?" she asked herself out loud. "Why the hell couldn't I have been the first to know?"

She was frustrated and sad and… angry. That's why she was crying.

She was angry. Pissed. Not only at herself, but also at Dick and Wally.

She should have been the first they told. She was supposed to be their best friend. Her.

Not Roy or anyone on the team. Her.

She protected them and cared for them more than anyone.

When Dick had nightmares about his parents' deaths, she was the one he went to. Whether to talk or cry, it was her. Not Bruce. Her.

Whenever Wally got shot down by a girl or he and his parents weren't seeing eye to eye, she was the one he went to. Whether to talk or hang out, it was her.

Roy and the team weren't there for the nightmares and the fights and the break ups. SHE was.

Yet she was the last to know about this. But why? Not because she didn't see it, but because neither Dick nor Wally felt the need to tell her. They didn't want to.

The team knew. Bruce knew. Barry knew. Even her own father knew. And all before her. Most figured it out on their own, others were told. And the thing that pissed her off even more was the fact that it had been going on for almost a year and a half and people knew, yet NOBODY told her.

If her father knew, he should have said something about the changes he saw in the boys' behavior. He did about everybody else. Always talking about how someone in the JL has changed or is doing something or how someone in the JL has hooked up. He says it to her mom mostly, but she does eavesdrop in order to keep up. Like father like daughter. She knows that Dick does it when she isn't there to do it on Batman.

Maybe he couldn't tell her.

Maybe Dick and Wally wanted her to know last.

But, why?

Did they not trust her anymore?

Did they get so absorbed in their new relationship that they didn't want her to know much about them anymore?

Did their friendship take some kind of turn that made them not want to tell her things anymore?

She didn't know what she would do without them. They are everything to her. She has been with them for so long that she doesn't know how to even go about her day without at seeing or at least talking to one of them. She goes crazy if she doesn't.

She should go talk to them and ask them what's going on. They would listen and talk through it.

She gets off her bed and goes into her bathroom and looks in the mirror. She has tear trails going down both sides of her face.

"Ugh."

She turns on the hot water and rinses her face off until all of the tears and crud are off her face. She dries her face off and looks more presentable than she did five minutes ago. She then picks up her glasses and walks to Wally's room, since his is closer to hers than Dick's. When she gets there, she knocks three times.

"Hey Wally?"

No answer.

She types in his lock number and the door gives off a 'beep' before it opens with a swish.

"Hey Wally. I'm coming in, you better be decent." she says cautiously for the redhead is very unpredictable behind closed doors.

No one was in the room.

"Must be in Dick's room." she murmurs as she comes out of the bathroom and exits the room altogether, heading for Dick's. As she approaches the door, she notices that it is slightly cracked.

'That's not like Dick. Wally must have accidentally left it open when he came in.' she thinks to herself as she slowly walks over to peak into the room.

What she saw made her freeze on the spot in shock.

**A/N: I noticed as I was typing and reading this chapter that Rose is a worry wart. I feel like someone in the superhero community has to be worried, or everyone will be all "we'll be fine" and then end up dead. As always I would love any kind of reviews. They keep me going. Thank you to all of those who have view and I hope you like it so far.**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Needs

**A/N: Parts of the beginning of this story are taken directly from monkkeyslut's Infinite. Though some parts are changed a little because I just couldn't do everything word for word and not feel weird about it. I have to thank her for letting me use parts of her story in mine. And a special thanks to Reina Grayson and Bramblerose4**** for being the betas for my story, really appreciate it.**

**CO: Rose walks in on Dick, Wally, and Artemis in Dick's room and has to deal with the emotions that follow.**

Chapter 3: Needs

"Faster, Wally," Artemis told said speedster as she scrapes her fingernails down his chest.

Dick grins down at her, pupils huge. "Come on Wally, you heard her." he murmurs as he nips the redhead's ear.

And so Wally goes faster, and Artemis moans louder and somehow, Dick moves so that he can cup and touch her.

"I-I'm- Wally, I'm gonna come-" she tells him and he nods, eyes open and meeting hers.

Their mouths collide, and she can feel herself releasing and everything, just as for a second, is wonderful.

Dick pulls Wally away, fastening his mouth onto his, before smashing his lips onto Artemis'. Wally moans, pressing feverish kisses to their jaws and cheeks, and Artemis latches onto Dick's hair, and Wally just keeps thrusting into her, even though he already came, and Dick pounds into him still.

Looking up for just a second, Artemis can see a shadow and the signs of baby blue eyes through a crack in the door. She already knows who it is without even seeing all of the person. No one else would be there, looking in on the three of them like that and still be there.

Artemis grins at the person on the other side of the door, then latches onto Wally's neck when Dick pulls away from her to kiss Wally again, giving the person a grand show and a moan to match when Wally hits the perfect place inside her.

Not being able to watch anymore, Rose closes the door and runs back to her room.

* * *

><p>"That was great," Wally breaths, flopping back against the bed. Dick traces a finger over his collarbone, and Artemis tugs on her shorts.<p>

"What made you think it wouldn't be?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

Dick smirks as well, leaning down to press a kiss to Wally's neck. The older boy groans, pulling Dick closer.

Artemis takes the hint and leaves reluctantly, the door hissing shut behind her as she steps into the hallway.

She had always wanted to be with Wally, Dick was just a delightful bonus. She didn't just want them for sex (though it was amazing and she wasn't complaining) and she didn't want them to want her for just sex (she still wasn't complaining). She wanted them to want her the way they want _her._

Artemis couldn't even think _her_ name because of the hatred she felt for the other girl. There was no reason for them not to like each other when they met, but now she had a reason not to.

She thought about the little show that she gave her surprise audience and she couldn't help the grin that came across her face. 'The way _she _must be feeling right now. How down and discouraged _she_ must feel. Unwanted by them.' That thought caused Artemis to laugh to herself. "I have the boys and _she _doesn't'.

Artemis knows how much _she _cares about the boys, and that makes her think about what happened and what the boys constantly do while they are alone with Artemis.

She slowly made her way to her own room. "Why can't they just be satisfied with me? I'm obviously the better choice and can fulfill their every need." she says out loud bitterly. "That 'perfect' princess probably doesn't even know half the things that I do. She doesn't know that Wally loves to have his nipples licked and sucked on or that Dick loves to talk and be talked to in such a ribald manner. Or that either boy is a voyeur. Daddy probably wants to keep her innocent and oblivious to the world outside of a 14's even though she is 16 and should have been fucked years ago."

She heard the way the boys both moaned _her _name as they came that night. A normal person wouldn't have heard, but Artemis tried to pay attention to that kind of thing. It happened so often that it would be ridiculous if she didn't.

She could connect the dots with how they asked her to role-play _her _superhero persona, and not any other female superhero, during some of their sessions and with how often she heard them moan _her _name as they came. She only did everything she did, ignoring their moans of _her _name and the role playing as _her,_ because she wanted to make them happy. She didn't want anything to stand in her way of them wanting, needing her. Even if they don't really want her. She thought that maybe if she continued all of these things, then they would want her, not Rose.

* * *

><p>After Artemis left and the door was shut, Dick gave Wally a chaste kiss on the lips and rested his head on the older boy's chest.<p>

Wally, in turn, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, letting out a content sigh.

"Even after all this time, it still doesn't feel completely right." Dick says after a few moments of silence.

"I know. Artemis was supposed to be our distraction, but I can't stop imagining it being _her _underneath us. The look on _her_ face as _she_ comes, the feel of _her_ skin rubbing against ours-"

"How tight _she_ would be as we push into _her_ for the first time, the sounds _she_ would make as we pounded into _her_." Dick finished with a moan to match Wally's. "But what would _she_ say KF? How do you think _she_ would feel if we told _her_ how we really felt about _her_?"

"_She_ would hate us, and we would end up destroying our friendship with _her _because of our feelings." Wally answered the obviously rhetorical question with a pained sigh.

Dick let out a small sob and Wally hugged him tighter to his chest as he felt his own hears stream down his face. "_She_ thinks of us as friends, or worse, brothers, but I can't just be limited to a platonic relationship with _her_. It is almost unbearable to see _her_ everyday and not be able to kiss and ravage _her_ beautiful body. Sure we joke around, but I want it to be real."

"I feel the same way Rob, but we have to let _her_ go or at least secrete our true feelings for her. It's the right thing to do if we don't want to lose _her_." Wally's voice cracked at the end.

Dick just sobbed even harder. "I can't imagine a world or even a day without her Wally. _She_ is to me as you are, and _she_ has been one of my best friends since I was adopted by Bruce. _She_ was my first friend. I don't want to lose _her_ or what we have."

"I know. I know. I don't want to lose _her_ either." Wally admitted, trying to sooth the raven haired boy's sobs, but his own were just as powerful making it that much harder.

This was normally how it usually was after one of their "sessions" with Artemis. Sometimes without her. Sometimes one of them would start crying while they were still doing it. One of them would imagine _her _and it would bring a wave of emotions that would cause both boys to break out in tears. Usually the only way they would stop crying would be when they fell asleep.

Tonight was no acceptation.

Wally was the first to go. Dick knew this because he could hear the older boy's heart take a slow, steady pace and he felt his body rise and fall just as steadily, indicating that the redhead had indeed fallen asleep. Dick listened to his boyfriend's soothing heartbeat and it lulled him to sleep.

Like always, he dreamed of a world where all three of them were happy and together.

* * *

><p>When the door to her room closed behind her, Rose leaned against it and sank to the floor. Her body wracked with heart wrenching sobs. She was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't even begin to believe or understand what she had seen. Nor did she want to. But it all kept flashing before her eyes.<p>

The way Wally thrust into _her_. The way Dick caressed every inch of _her_ body that he had access to. The sounds they made as their skin made contact; the way those sounds mixed with the sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

All of it was something she never expected to see or hear. Something she didn't need to see or hear, let alone remember. She wouldn't have cared if they were in a relationship with Roy. But Artemis?

Not _her_.

Anyone but _**her**_.

The feelings that she and Artemis have towards one another is worse than what the latter and Wally's relationship was when he found out that _she_ was going to be Roy's replacement on the team. She doesn't know how it started or even why they don't get along…. they just don't. But maybe this can be an official reason.

Maybe this is why they wanted to keep her in the dark for so long. Because of Artemis.

Maybe _she_ didn't want them to tell her. But why?

When _she_ looked at Rose in the bedroom and smiled, _she_ seemed to be happy that Rose found out. That made Rose's blood boil, want to throw up, and cry all at the same time. But something still didn't make sense to her. Why didn't _she_ tell her?

It would hurt more to know that the person(s) you want and love are not only together, but with someone who you absolutely loathe. Artemis sure didn't have a problem flaunting that _she_ might have or know something that Rose didn't, and those were trivial things. Specifically meant to hurt Rose.

So why had _she_ not told her about this?

_She_ defiantly knew that Rose had a thing for the boys. Rose, herself, didn't know what it was she felt for the boys, but she knew that whatever it was was strong and true. Nothing romantic or anything. They weren't anything more than friends. They had more of a platonic relationship. More like brothers to her than anything.

It's like a sister having a problem with her brother(s) girlfriend. It might sound like romance and jealousy, but Rose knows that it isn't and it makes perfect sense to her, which is really all that matters in her mind.

And another thing, why didn't Artemis come out with them? If they are all together for real, then wouldn't it have made more sense for the three of them to stand up together?

Rose felt so hurt and confused and angry.

Why couldn't they have just come to her? Chosen her to be their third party? She is a more logical choice than Artemis, given their history.

They have a longer, much stronger relationship than with Artemis. Not only as Kid Flash, Robin, and Supergirl, but also as Wally West, Dick Grayson, and Rose Kent. They have known each other longer and trust each other more. Their relationship is stronger together than individually, with their mentors, and with the team.

Or so she thought.

Maybe they had grown tired of her and wanted someone else. Maybe they thought she wouldn't give into their desires.

It's not a secret that Supergirl is a "perfect" child. "Perfect" partner. That's what's expected of Superman's daughter. Perfectance.

Everything about Superman screams perfect. His powers, his looks, his attitude, EVERYTHING. Supergirl would have to be the exact same in order to keep up with her father, which is not the easiest thing for her to do, regardless as to how other people might see it.

People thought she was the most innocent of all the sidekicks. Not even Robin, who was younger than her, is as innocent as the Man of Steel's daughter. That's what people thought and it is so hard for her to keep that image with her disadvantage. One of her many imperfections.

She isn't perfect. She, like any and every other person, has her flaws. Her powers for instance. Being half human and half kryptonian made it so that she (unlike Superboy who has some of Superman's powers at ¾ mass to Superman all the time) has all of her father's powers, plus some of her own unique abilities, at half mass some of the time.

Because of this disadvantage, Superman and Batman deemed that she needed outside training that didn't involve her powers. So, since she was around eight (just before Dick came) she has done training with Batman and to this day, she carries around a utility belt for when her powers go out. (Never leave home without it, first rule Batman taught his two protégé.)

She might be innocent, seeing as though she froze up when Roy stole her first kiss when they were eleven and fourteen. She doesn't know the same things that most people her age know about sex. She's never even touch herself before.

Maybe the fact that Artemis knows more (and flaunted constantly) was the reason why the boys wanted _her_ and not Rose. She probably knows everything about both boys' bodies by now. Where they liked to be touched, to what degree…

That thought alone made her cry even harder. She loves them both deeply, and they couldn't even tell her about this side bar with Artemis.

'Maybe they don't care.' she thought to herself bitterly. But why would Dick ask her if she was okay with his and Wally's relationship and not include Artemis? He could have that evening, yet he hadn't.

She wiped the tears that had already fallen from her eyes and slowly slid back up the door to a standing position, grabbing her discarded glasses from the floor as she went. She took a deep breath and walked over to her bed and lay down on her side, facing the wall. She felt a small draft and pulled her blankets over her to cover everything except for her head and neck.

As long as they are happy, she will try to conceal whatever distaste she had boiling inside her. Because when it comes to the happiness of other people, especially Dick and Wally, she is willing to do whatever it takes to keep them that way.

**A/N: If you noticed the italicized her's, I did that because I didn't want you to confuse Artemis or Rose when one was talking about the other or when Dick and Wally would talk about one when they had previously been talking about the other. I am also starting to notice that I made my character really OOC. It was something I actually noticed after posting the first chapter, but I didn't do anything about it because it wouldn't have made much of a difference in the end. I changed a couple of things throughout the story because the grammar was getting to me and it wasn't adding up to what it was suppose to be in the end. I won't be updating again until after the new year, and it all goes well, Money Doesn't Buy Diginity will have a new chapter sometime in January. Look for it. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Memories and Voices

**A/N: When I wrote the rough draft for this chapter, it didn't look like this at all. When I started typing, I got more and more ideas as I went along and it made me think about more and more things that I could add to future chapters, so… yeah. Thanks again Bramblerose4 for being such an amazing beta.**

**CO: This chapter is mostly made up of flash backs of things like how Rose and Dick met and some other things about her that you might not have known. Or might have, depending on if you looked at her bio in mine. There will be lots of flashbacks as the story goes on, so you might get a glimpse of Roy here and there. This is a slight song fic in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Memories and Voices

Being both a morning person and a night owl, Rose was up at 5:4AM in the training room working on bars and the balance beams. She threw in her own acrobatic twists here and there into the normal routine she and Dick did.

Rose absolutely adored gymnasts and acrobatics and wanted to be one when she was a kid. One would think having the powers of one of the greatest superheroes ever would mean you would want to be just like them; especially if that superhero is also your father. Like most kids, Rose did want to be like her father as a kid, and still does to this day. But there is something about trusting no one but the bars to catch you after a flip, the feeling of your body twisting and turning in ways that would make even the most exotic strippers jealous, and being airborne without powers that makes it so much more interesting. So much more fun.

Before she developed her powers when she was a kid, her parents used to find her on some of the highest places in their house doing tricks and flips off walls and furniture. Her mom used to say she belonged in a circus, being an acrobat, with all the things she did. And she did love the circus.

Like most kids, she loved seeing all the exotic animals, the clowns, the fire breathers, and her personal favorite, the acrobats. She loved seeing all the cool tricks with the way they moved, memorizing each particular piece in crucial detail so she could practice them later, when she got the chance.

Living in both Metropolis and Gotham meant she got to see some of the biggest and best circuses in the world. Though her favorite by far had to be Haley's International Traveling Circus; all for their crown jewels, the Flying Grayson's. She idolized them in every way she knew how; every time they came to either Metropolis or Gotham, she would beg either her father or Bruce to take her to see them. She didn't know at the time she would befriend one of the members in the future.

One of the most memorable nights of Rose's life she had been staying with Bruce, and Alfred told her that her favorite circus had come to town. They had just arrived and Bruce had promised to take her the night before they left because their final performances, wherever they were, were always the best on the final night.

The night before the final show, Batman and Blue Jay, Rose's superhero guise when she was in Gotham, went out on the town to help relieve some of Rose's built up excitement, because she was so excited just to be able to be in the same city as the circus and let anticipation build for when she would finally get the chance to see them. So for the majority of the night they were kicking bad guy butt.

The whole night had been bust after bust, fight after fight, and win after win until Blue Jay got a little too cocky.

She didn't pay attention to one of the muggers and ended up getting shot in the leg. Because she had to wear a blue kryptonite charm as Blue Jay, the wound got worse and worse and she lost more and more blood to the point where she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in her room at Wayne Manor; Bruce standing over her. She asked him what happened and he explained how her own cockiness got her injured. He gave her one of his usual lectures when she messed up and explained how she would not be able to attend the show the following evening because of bed rest determined by Alfred which, as expected, caused her to throw a fit.

"I am going to go to the show tomorrow night for the both of us," he had said as her eyes began to gleam with the telltale signs of tears. "I know how much this means to you and I believe it is fair I go, so you at least know what happened."

She leaped into his arms and almost crushed him with the force of her hug. "Oh, that would be amazing! Thank you so much, Bruce!"

He squeezed her back just as tightly with a smile. "Anything for you, Rose."

Most people, criminals and the League minus Superman, think that Batman is always a brooding, moody, scary guy and that's all, but when it comes to his kids, he can be the biggest softy out there; Rose can defiantly vouch for that.

"But you have to promise me that you will tell me every detail. Big or small. And I'll be able to tell if you're telling me everything or not." Rose said with a look that said "you know how well I can read people, especially you. Don't think I won't be able to tell".

"Down to the last jaw dropping detail," he had promised with a grin.

That was the last night the Flying Grayson's did a show. When Rose found out, she cried almost as long as the only surviving member. That was also the night she met Richard John Grayson, her future best friend.

When Dick first got there, he wouldn't talk to anyone, especially Bruce preferring to spend the time in his room and cry for hours on end. Both Bruce and Alfred tried to bring the small boy food, but the trays would always return untouched. Rose didn't know at the time what it felt like to lose someone and that made her even sadder, because she didn't know how to comfort the boy in his time of need.

One of the things that Rose can't stand is when people are hurt and there is nothing she can do about it. She would gladly give up her seat or offer a helping hand, regardless as to what she was suppose to be doing because that's just who she is and how she works.

One night, when Alfred was about to try and take Dick his dinner, Rose asked if she could take it instead. Alfred smiled at her and handed her the tray, wishing her luck.

With her hands occupied with the tray Rose had to kick at the bottom of the door with the toe of her shoe.

When there was no reply she knocked again.

"Thank you sir, but I don't want anything right now," a small voice said from the other side of the door.

"Actually, I'm a miss, but you may call me Rose." She hoped he could hear the smile in her voice in order to reduce his fears.

There was absolutely no sound for a good three minutes and Rose put her ear to the door to make sure he was still there, let alone, alive. The door swung open and Rose almost fell over from putting the majority of her weight on it.

She was met with the sight of the bluest eyes she had ever seen, aside from her own, and would have hugged the boy, because of the sadness which shone in said eyes, if it weren't for the tray of food in her hands and the possibility that she might scare him even more.

"Hi."

"Hi." Came the small voice.

"I'm Rose, but I told you that already." She smiled and rolled her eyes at her own redundancy. "I brought this up because I noticed that you haven't eaten since you got here."

The boy moved out of the doorway so Rose could come in and place the tray of food down. "I haven't really wanted to see anyone just yet."

Rose watched him close the door and couldn't stop herself from simply staring into those eyes again when he turned back around to look at her. There were so many emotions in those dark blue orbs. Ones of sadness and despair and a hint of curiosity, which caught Rose a bit off guard.

"I'm sorry; I'm in your way." She side stepped so she was standing next to the bedside table, where she placed his food. She noticed that even as he moved to pick up the tray, sit down, and eat his food, his eyes never seemed to leave hers.

He chewed on the sandwich Alfred made for him and gestured for her to side beside him with his free hand. She sat beside him and as she did, made a move to turn on the light so he could see what he was-

"No!"

She flinch at his tone and looked back at him, shocked.

"I prefer to keep the lights off at night. It helps me think and keeps me calm." He shyly took another bite of his sandwich.

'You'll fit in just fine with this family.' She thought with a smirk. "Okay," she said instead.

When he was finally finished with his food, they entered a bit of an uncomfortable silence; something that Rose didn't like at all. When she looked up to say something to him, he had already beaten her to it.

"You have some of the most amazing eyes I have ever seen." He was looking directly into her eyes now. "My whole life people have been telling me that my eyes are beautiful, but yours are like… wow."

She immediately blushed at his words, a bit taken aback by them.

"Is that why you have been staring at me since you first saw me?"

This caused the boy to blush. "Yeah."

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that the reason I have been staring at you is the same?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

This caused the boy to laugh.

"Great." And they both started laughing.

"By the way," the boy began, "my name is–"

"-Richard Grayson."

Dick looked at her with a confused expression.

"I always loved you to watch your family perform when you came here and they always announced your names, so I never forgot."

"Oh."

Another somewhat uncomfortable silence fell and Rose thought that she might have upset Dick.

"Did you like them? Us?" Dick asked after some time, a bit of curiosity leaking into his voice.

"Yeah. You and your family are one of the reasons why I want to be an acrobat when I grow up." Her tone showed nothing but pure joy and excitement. "Either in the circus or in the Olympics. My parents and Bruce keep telling me that I belong in one or the other."

Dick smiled, and then frowned. "You call your dad by his first name?"

"Bruce isn't my dad. He's my godfather, but he is like a second father to me." She lay down on the bed with a sigh. "And the old man who kept bringing you food is Alfred, he's like my grandfather."

Dick lay down next to her on the bed.

"If it's not too much trouble on your part," Rose started, all of a sudden feeling very nervous, "will you tell me about your family? I idealize you guys and I would really love to know more about them."

Dick was very silent for a long period of time with a thoughtful expression on his face, before he answered. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you're willing to tell."

The two talked for hours about Dick's family and all the places they had been. He told her about all the places that he had ever been and all the cool things he saw and leaned at said places. In turn, Rose told Dick about her family and how she was Supergirl and Bruce was Batman.

At first, Dick didn't believe her, but she showed him some of her powers, minor things like hovering and she picked up his bed with some difficulty, because they hadn't fully come back yet.

Dick told her that his native language was Romani and Rose told him that hers was Kryptonian. They promised to teach each other one another's language so that if one of them had a break down or something, as Rose put it, they would be able to understand each other. Comfort each other, and have private conversations when they didn't want others to know what they were talking about.

The two spent the entire night talking and when the sun, or what could be assumed to be the sun (because who could really tell in a city like Gotham?), shone through Dick's window, they fell asleep with the promise to be the best of friends forever.

Rose smiled at the memory as she dropped from the bars and cart wheeled over to the showers after training for nearly two hours.

"Man time flies."

She knew she would never be as skilled as Dick, but that never stopped her from practicing. It actually pushed her to practice more.

00000

When she was finished with her shower, she walked into the kitchen and found that it was empty, not that she really expected that it would have anyone there so early on a Saturday morning. She knew that it would be empty when she came in, and she kind of wanted to be alone so she could practice more while she made breakfast. Not acrobatics or even hero training.

Singing.

She didn't like to sing in front of people because she got terrible stage fright; even though she is what Wally likes to call an "attention whore." She has always loved to be the center of attention, regardless of the situation. Like in acrobatics or, when her powers aren't acting up, as Supergirl. No one knew she could sing. Not her parents or Bruce or Dick or Wally. Not even Roy knew. Well, the only person who knows is Alfred, and he only knew on accident.

She thought she was alone in the manor one night, Bruce and Dick on patrol and Alfred was supposed to be running some errands. She didn't hear him come through the front door or call her name or even when he entered the kitchen, where she had been washing dishes and singing. (She always volunteered to help Alfred out wherever she could when she was there.) She did hear his compliment when she was finished with a surprisingly difficult run though. He promised to keep it their little secret for as long as she wanted him to. Alfred is really good at keeping those secrets Rose won't even go to Dick or Wally about. He keeps the majority of the Bat secrets and is the most trusted, outside of the cape and mask.

Even with all that, she has a problem singing in front of people. She laughed at the thought. It was funny how she craved attention while doing acrobatics or even as Supergirl, but she feared singing in front of people. Weird combo.

As she began frying bacon and scrambling eggs for everyone, she turned on the radio, and one of her favorite songs began to play. She sang along.

"Remember those walls I built? Well baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in. But, I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now."

"It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin', I ain't never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now. I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away."

She sung the second verse, vocalization, and both chorus parts perfectly. She loves to sing and does it almost every time. It is one of the things she knew she will always have, that she knows that no one will ever take away from her.

She mostly sings whenever she feels a certain way; a strong emotion that she feels, and when she needs an outlet. There is a song for every emotion, so whenever she feels happy or energetic, she will sing and dance to an up tempo song, and when she is mad, sad, or depressed, she will sing a song with heart breaking lyrics. Halo is one of those either or songs. It goes either way and could morph to almost any emotion you feel.

By the time the harmony came into play, she had bacon, eggs, sausage, and was just almost done with pancakes.

This is her favorite part of song and she loves singing it. She even puts her own little twist on it when she is singing A Cappella.

"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can feel your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. I pray it won't fade away."

"Halo. I can feel your halo. Halo. Halo. I can feel your halo. Halo." She taps her thigh on the last five beats with a sly smile.

"Oh. My. God…"

Rose immediately spins around to see the whole team staring at her, shock visible on all of their faces, amazement in their eyes.

"Your voice…"

"Is-"

"Oh my god…"

The blush Rose sported went from her neck to the tips of her ears. If she were bald, her whole head would look like a giant beet.

"Ho-how long have yo-" her voice shock with so much fear, nervousness, and embarrassment that she get her question out all the way.

She was thankful that her eyes were covered by her sunglasses or else the whole team would be able to see the tears threatening to leave the safety of her eyes from the fear she felt.

'They hated it. My voice must really, really suck. I should have heard them coming and now they're just staring at me, probably criticizing me mentally. How long have they been standing there? Listening? I just don't-"

"We absolutely loved it." M'gann suddenly spoke. Her voice sounded rushed, so Rose thought she might be lying.

**'****Your voice is one of the most beautiful I have ever heard. Like off of a CD. We weren't criticizing you; we just didn't know how to tell you. It's okay.' **M'gann put up a telepathic link between her and Rose alone.

"We knew you could fight, but cook and sing?" Wally gestured to the food. "Guess you're just full of secrets, huh SG?"

More than you know Walls.

"Too scared to show off?" Artemis asked in her usual cocky tone. "Can you do archery too? Don't be so scary."

**'****Always trying to find something wrong with me. I'd love to see you do better, bitch.'** Rose thought and M'gann laughed.

Everyone seemed to either laugh or smile, though none knew the real reason why M'gann and Rose were laughing.

"You never cook. What's the occasion?" Robin asked once the laughter died down some.

"I was up and had time and energy to burn. Trained a little, got hungry, and thought I'd cook for everyone. I even made enough to feed Wally and the three kids he must be having." Rose patted Wally's stomach and Wally playfully pushed her hand away, receiving another up roar of laughter from her joke.

Everyone pitched in with setting the table and moving the food around once the laughter had died down completely. Once everything was ready they all sat down to eat the rare collective meal. Usually the team couldn't eat together due to a mission, someone (Robin/Supergirl) having to leave, or some other reason, so whenever they got the chance, which was usually on the weekends, they took the chance to eat and talk.

They had a large, square table between the kitchen and the common room and it was the only logical place to sit and eat. Kaldur sat at one end of the table and Artemis sat at the other end, across from him. Wally sat at Kaldur's right, across from Supergirl who sat next to M'gann. Next to M'gann was Conner, who was on Artemis' right. And finally, on her left was Robin. The couples sat next to each other for obvious reasons that didn't really bother anyone.

Once everyone was settled and eating something, of course when it comes to food, Wally was the first to say anything.

"Mmm… SG if I knew you could cook I would've had you making all my meals."

Supergirl blushed and smirked at the red head's words. "If you like this, wait until you taste by Cinnabons. I didn't make them this time, but I will for you one day."

It was Wally's turn to blush this time, very faint and barely noticeable except to three other occupants at the table.

Robin smirked and Artemis glared at Supergirl, who was too busy listening to M'gann to notice.

"You have to teach me how to cook and make –Cinnabons?" Supergirl nodded. "I have never heard of those? What do they taste like?"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by another ginger.

"They are like the best things ever! Sweet-wise anyway, but they are sugary and sticky and absolutely delicious." Wally looked like he was having the perfect vision. "You can buy them at this really awesome restaurant called Cinnabon; maybe we can go sometime this weekend if everyone is up for it."

"That's a great idea." M'gann squealed.

Conner grunted and nodded, still enjoying his breakfast.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin agreed.

Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded.

Supergirl was always ready for just about anything.

"We can go after break-"

"Team, suit up and report to the briefing room in fifteen minutes," Batman's voice interrupted, echoing throughout the cave.

"Well, after the mission now, Kal." Supergirl sighed getting up and moving the dishes to the sink.

The team cleared the table and headed back to their respective rooms to suit up.

Twenty minutes later, the entire team, minus Kid Flash and Robin, stood in the briefing room with Superman and Batman before them. The two boys entered seconds before Batman lost his cool.

With a small Bat glare in each of their directions, the Batman began. "Last night a bunch of chemicals were stolen from Star Labs in Gotham City. I'm not sure who stole them, but there are three criminals who are not in Arkham that could have possibly used them for their own personal gain, whether to sell or make their own drugs or poisons; the Penguin, Scarecrow, and Joker." Images of the robbery appeared on the screen; there was nothing that gave away which of Gotham's crazies could have done it.

"Villains should give their henchman a dress code or something so we know who is who." Kid Flash voiced his opinion and everyone was inclined to agree. "Makes sense."

"I thought the Big Bads were your top priority. Why are you telling us?" Supergirl stepped forward with her question.

"The League has an off world mission that involves Batman's area of expertise." Superman answered his daughter.

"Normally, I would be handling this myself, but because of this League mission I need this team to keep an eye out for me, collecting data for my return. Normally, I would have Supergirl and Robin go in for me, and it's not that I don't trust you," he added when Supergirl and Robin both let out similar sounds of annoyance. "I want you to have back up. You know how Joker gets with my sidekicks when I'm not around."

Robin looked away and Supergirl winced, both sharing the same disturbing memories of what happened to the second Robin, which caused Dick to return being Robin.

"So this is a recon mission only. Do not engage unless necessary, whether it is Joker or not, and try not to make it necessary." Batman pointed out the last part with more seriousness than usual.

The team nodded and both League members walked to the zeta tubes, back up to Watchtower presumably.

This should be fun.

**A/N: This chapter was a bit off to me. Not really coming to a point and the title wasn't very good because of it. I don't know R&R please and tell me what you thought. Thanks guys.**

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


End file.
